épines de la mort
by AudreyAmbrose
Summary: Alan cache sa maladie à tout le monde, mais un certain Eric se trouve un peut trop collant, désirant tout connaître de lui.


**"épines de la mort"**

Alan était assit devant son bureau exécutant chaque mission donné.

Alan savait que Eric voudrait l'accompagner pour sa mission de ce soir, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Et lui refuserait comme chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas se lier d'amitié avec cet homme et avec personne d'ailleurs. Car il savait qu'il leurs donneraient de la peine face à ses faiblesses et lorsqu'il partirait.

Alan est atteint de l'horrible maladie dite "épines de la mort" qui touche uniquement les Shinigamis.

Personne ne connaissait sa maladie à part William leur supérieur et c'était très bien ainsi.

Personne ne devait le savoir.

C'est alors que comme prévu Eric s'avança vers le bureau d'Alan à pas léger les mains dans les poches son regard de délinquant posé sur lui.

-Alors Alan une mission de récupération pour ce soir?

Sa voix était détendue, et bien sûr il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Oui, comme tous les soirs Eric-sempai.

-Allons pas de formalité! Je t'accompagne, j'suis prêt à faucher quelques âmes.

dit-il en sortant sa faux face au regard bien embêté du brun.

-Ecoute...Eric. Je ne préfère pas. J'ai mon boulot tu as le tien.

-Tu me dis ça quasiment tous les soirs. Aller! un petit peut d'aide ça fait pas de mal. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à se connaitre. Après tout nous sommes bannis à faire notre devoir et nous côtoyer pour l'éternité.

Alan eu une boule dans la gorge sentant une vive douleur dans la poitrine les épines de la mort lui rappelant que lui était privé de l'éternel, condamné à mourir, lentement dans la souffrance.

-Non j'insiste, nous verrons plus tard.

-Plus tard. Et plus tard tu me dira la même chose. Je t'accompagne!

Ce soir Eric semblait déterminé et ne lâcha pas Alan d'une semelle le suivant partout de peur qu'il ne s'enfuie sans prévenir.

-Pourquoi tu est si réticent envers moi et tout les autres.

Le chemin vers la maison du jeune garçon à faucher n'allait pas se faire sans question bien évidemment.

-Parce que, je n'ais pas envie de m'attacher. Je fais mon travail c'est tout.

-C'est William que j'entend. Moi je veux le vrai Alan.

-Mais tu ne me connais pas, Alan est là, devant toi.

Alan était très mal à l'aise et s'en voulait de répondre aussi sèchement au blond. Mais il le devait.

-Justement je ne te connais pas. Mais j'aimerais.

Souffla Eric, se qui n'échappa à Alan sentant son air dépité.

Eric commençait à se dire que finalement faire la mission avec lui allait être très ennuyante et aller surtout l'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

-Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas être aussi correct.

S'excusa Alan essayant de faire redescendre la tension entre eux.

Ils arrivèrent alors à la petite maison.

-L'enfant s'appelle Richard Edmond. Il a 13 ans et souffre d'une maladie non répertoriée. Sa mort est programmé pour 23h58. Meurt emporté par sa maladie.

Récita Alan les yeux plonger dans son registre des morts.

-Très bien qu'attendons nous? Il est presque l'heure.

Dans 13 minutes exactement le jeune Richard rendra son dernier souffle. Alan et Eric s'introduire alors sans un bruit dans la chambre de l'enfant.

Alan eu envie de pleurer en apercevant l'enfant. Il était tout maigre toussant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tremblant de tout ses membres. Il était très faible.

"Peut être est ce cela qui m'attend" Songea Alan perdu dans les grands yeux de Richard voyant les deux intrus vêtue de noir face à lui.

-Vous êtes la mort n'est ce pas, je vous attendais.

Intervint l'enfant à bout de souffle.

Eric esquissa un petit sourire en coin et Alan commençait à sentir son cœur suffoquer. Il commençait à avoir une crise.

"Pas maintenant, pas face à Eric"

Alan se tenu au niveau du cœur et parti un peut en arrière par la douleur.

-ça va Alan?

-Oui.

Mentit-il en hochant la tête.

-Très bien, c'est l'heure.

Désigna le blond fessant de la place à Alan pour exécuter son devoir de Shinigami.

Alan leva sa Death Scythe prêt à s'abattre sur le pauvre enfant qui le regardait de ses yeux bleu cristal quelques mèches collées à son front par la sueur, terrifiés et perçants.

Alan ressentait tout son mal ses douleurs son combats face à cette maladie qu'il endurait, incapable de trouver un moyen de le sauver. Lui rappelant que trop son cas. Alors que lui même donnant la mort avait peur de cette dernière, qui le plongerai dans la solitude éternelle.

Ne pouvant se décider à lui donner la mort il préféra se résigner.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Alan! Son heure est venu!

-Je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable!

Mais alors qu'il s'énervait son cœur s'emballa de plus belle et commença à tousser, les épines de la mort s'enfonçant dans son cœur l'empêchant de respirer correctement. La crise était déclenchée.

-Alan ça va!

-ça va.

Émit-il faiblement en s'enfuyant de la maison laissant Eric seul avec l'enfant.

Alan s'écroula à même le sol, dans un champ de fleur, continuant à tousser frénétiquement, son cœur le tiraillant. Il examina son poignet gauche et pouvait voir le dessin incrusté sous sa peau de l'épines de la mort remonter le long de son avant bras en se tortillant à celui ci, lui provoquant une terrible douleur.

Il essaya de s'asseoir et de reprendre une respiration assez stable, lorsqu'il vit Eric débouler de la maison. Le voyant arriver en trombe vers lui, il baissa sa manche d'instinct cachant ainsi sa marque, qui l'aurait trahie à coup sûr.

-Alan! tout vas bien! Dis-moi quelque chose.

Eric aida Alan à s'asseoir tout en essayant de comprendre se qui se passait.

-Laisse moi je vais bien. Ce n'est rien ça va passer.

-Arrête de dire des conneries. J'ai bien vu que tu ne vas pas bien.

-Si ça va, regarde je te parle là, non?

Répondit Alan entre deux respirations se calmant enfin.

Le plus dure de la crise était passée.

-Aller, dis moi maintenant. Je veux tout savoir, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu m'évite tout le temps et est-ce à cause de "ça" que tu ne veux pas de mon aide?

Eric avait les yeux emplie de question. Il voulait la vérité désormais. Plus de faux semblant.

"Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible. Personne ne doit savoir, j'ai réussi à tenir tout ça dans le secret durant tout se temps. Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Et avec lui?"

-Je ne peux pas, pardonne moi.

-Non dis moi. Je ne te laisserais pas tant que tu m'aura pas dis. Je ne te lâche pas tu m'entend!

Et voila, c'était trop tard. Eric s'était attaché à lui. La pire erreur pour Alan. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il accepte, il aurai dû continuer à refuser son aide, comme il le fessait toujours. Mais il ne peux plus reculer.

-Les épines de la mort.

Souffla t-il en montrant son poignet, puis honteux rebaissa sa manche à la hâte.

Le visage d'Eric vira au blanc, en une expression incompréhensible entre surprise, tristesse, compassion mais surtout, de la Solitude.

-Les épines...Non! Non! ça touche un Shinigami sur au moins plus d'un millier. C'est impossible pas toi! je refuse d'y croire.

-Il ne fallait pas m'aider.

objecta Alan presque de colère, lui même s'étant à son grand regret attaché au blond. Qui maintenant semblait tomber de haut cachant ses larmes.

-Mais je t'ai appréciés dès le premier jour. Pourquoi avoir caché ça?

-Pour que personne ne souffre de mon absence quand je ne serai plus là, c'est pour cela, que j'évitais tout contact.

Eric fut submergé par la vague de bravoure et de courage du brun.

-Je suis désolé... Mais si ta vie n'est pas éternelle, je reste avec toi. Tu mérite d'avoir une meilleur vie que nous tous dans ce cas là.

Alan fut surprit de son audace et pour la première fois il senti une flamme s'allumer au fond de lui. La Solitude restait mais quelque chose lui disait que même s'il serai séparé d'Eric dans la mort, un éclat de semblant de vie resterai.

-Et l'enfant!

Se souvenu Alan soudainement.

-Je m'en suis occupé ne t'en fais pas. Il n'a pas souffert. Je suis un tendre.

Rigola Eric qui entraîna un rire à Alan qui pour la une fois s'autorisait de relâcher la pression en présence d'un autre Shinigami.

Puis les yeux d'Alan dérivèrent dans le champ dans lequel il s'était effondré.

-Quel ironie. Il fallait que je tombe sur des fleurs d'Erica. Elles signifient la Solitude.

Expliqua t-il.

-Et pourtant elles ne poussent pas seuls, il y en à pleins d'autres autour. Regarde! La Solitude peut être vaincue lorsque quelqu'un est à nos côtés.

Sourit Eric mettant une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Alan, qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu n'est plus seul désormais.

Rajouta t-il.

Puis Alan songea à voix basse.

"Moi je vais mourir,

Et toi tu vas vivre,

Pour l'éternité,

C'est là notre seul vérité.

Lui vas rester,

Et moi l'abandonner"

Shi no toge.


End file.
